The Will
by DivergentRebil46
Summary: This is the way I think Allegiant should have ended, *SPOILERS* do not read if you have not finished allegiant. Tris does not die in this, that is why it is called the will. She has "the will" to live. But I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

Tobias POV

Tris can't be dead. I stare at her body.

_Just one more look. One more laugh. One more glance. One more kiss. Just _one_ more._

She must be alive. Bright with energy, glowing the way only Tris can glow. I just can't bear losing her. Why did she have to go in? _This isn't real. It's all a simulation, _I try to convince myself. It does not work. Then the tears come. I kneel down in front of her body. I cry like I have never cried before.

When Tris first hit the net, she was just a blur of grey. I did not know then that I loved her, but I had all along. The only difference now is that I _know_ I love her. I can't lose her. She has to come back. She _can't _ be_ dead._

Tris POV

I feel desperate. I want to give in. I want to die _so badly_. But then I see him. A flash in my mind, a warm glow. _Tobias._ I have to live. For him. For me. For Christina. For Caleb. For Matthew. For Uriah. I _have _to live. But deaths grip is strong. _So strong. _I can't fight; but I can fight. I cant breathe; wait, I'm _not _breathing. Am I still alive? Or am I just teetering on the edge of death, so close to falling, I just have to get past the fact that I _am_ dead? My heart is not beating. My lungs do not inhale; they do not exhale. Yet somehow I am alive. I _know_ I am alive. I can feel it now. Energy, running through me. I force my eyes open; but I can't. Then I start to hear something. But how can this be? Is this what death is really like? All this time I was expecting more; expecting to see my mother; my father. But is this all? I _must _be dead. I _have _to be dead. But I am not. Somehow I am alive. Is it my divergence? Am I that strong? But I must be dead. I am dead. But I am alive. I force myself. I can do this. I breathe in, out. Wait, did I just breathe? I am alive. I have to escape the grip of death- I can fight this. I force myself again. Inhale; exhale. Again. I hear a muffled cry. I'm alive! I'm _back! _I force my eyes open; but the do not. I will. I will come back.

"Tris?"

I can't take this. _OPEN!_ I scream to myself, and a stream of light fills what was black.


	2. Chapter 2

Tobias POV

Her eyes flicker. She is breathing. Is it my imagination? I call her name, again, again. I still get no response. How could this happen?

Tris POV

Just as quickly as it came, it went away. All I see is black. But I want more; I _need _more. Where there is a will, there is a way. And I have the will. I just need to find the way. I try harder; using strength I didn't know I had. _Light._ My eyes flicker again, the light lingers for a second, letting me see. But then it goes away. I strain. I fight. But death is strong. It pulls me in. I suddenly find it harder to breathe. _In, out, in, out._ But I can't; I can. _Breathe._ And it starts to become easier, easier, easier. My breathing is almost normal again.

"Tris!"

This is it. I can do this. I _have_ to do this. I can come back. I know I can. I am alive. The way. I have found the way. Memories; think of all the good times, what has tied me to this planet. The reason I have stayed as long as I have. I think of Christina, Tobias. _Tobias._ I get closer, so close. But there is something holding me back. A burden. I have to face this. I think of Will. Then, he appears. Is it my memory? Or is he meeting me at the verge of death? Then he speaks.

"You are forgiven."

And a stream of light comes. I am _back! _

_"_Tris? Tris!" I can see a blurry figure.

Tobias POV

Her eyes open. She mumbles something. But how can this be? She was dead; she _is_ dead. But she is alive, before me, breathing. Her heart is beating. She mumbles something; it sounds like my name, but I can't be sure. I help her sit up. Christina is behind me, but she isn't. Nothing is around me. The world does not exist. The only thing that exists is Tris. And she is alive. _Alive. _She touches my cheek, and I pick her up. I don't care about anything else; _I don't care._ I walk towards... I have no location. But I keep going. Tris is alive. I'm running now, Tris in my arms.

Tris POV

Tobias carries me, but I am weak. I drift off, but I fear that if I do, death will find me. But I'm too tired to fight. I pretend the fear does not exist, and am quickly submerged into a dreamless abyss.

When I open my eyes, I am laying. On what, I do not know.

"Hey, your'e awake," Tobias says. He looks tired. Lines are etched into his face, he looks older. His face is red, but it's fading.

"How? Where am I? I was shot; I'm _dead,"_ I say. I struggle to lift my head up, but with Tobias's help, I manage.

"Yeah, well, it's not the first time you've lived when you were supposed to die," he says, slightly smirking.

"But how?"  
"I don't know. It doesn't matter; your'e alive, and that's what does matter. Your'e with me," Tobias says, his smirk fading, "I thought I was going to lose you," his voice quivers, "You _were_ dead. But you came back."

"Hey, I'm here. I'm never going to leave you," I say, motioning for him to come over too me. I would walk over to him myself, but I'm kind of, what's the word- dead. He walks over and hugs me tightly, and I somehow find the strength to hug him back. Love is what made me strong enough to come back; love is what's making me strong enough now.

"Where are we?" I ask him, pulling away.

"Well, we finally got our own apartments, and, I was thinking, do you want to share this one?" he says it nervously, like he is handling explosives.

I nod my head, trying to find the strength inside to smile. It comes out weak.

"The others are settling down as well, but they won't be coming by until tomorrow. I figured you would need some... space," he says.

"Thanks," the word comes out a croak. I lay back down, Tobias carefully laying next to me. If we're moving in together, then we will be sharing this bed from now on, it's a lot to get used to.

I slowly drift off, his arms around me. I listen to his steady breathing; his heartbeat. It feels like home. His smell is reassuring, and I hold on to it, even while I'm dreaming.

The doctor stands before us.

"Well?" Tobias asks, the urge for the answer tickling my throat. It's been a week since I came back to life.

"Apparently, Tris has something called the will. We haven't seen it in a long time; we thought the people with the will were extinct," he pauses, "But apparently we were wrong."

"Yeah. By any chance, would you happen to know exactly what the will _is?"_ Tobias says. Oh, Tobias. The thought of losing him makes my heart ache; makes my body ache. I almost did lose him.

"The divergent are uncommon. But the ones that have the will- they are called the Willpower- are rare. They can survive anything; they can come back to life after death. They could be immortal, if they wanted to. The spirits of the Willpower are free; powerful."

I was beginning to think that my divergence meant nothing; and maybe it doesn't. But I am a Willpower. I am indestructible. My divergence is strong. But that doesn't have anything to do with it. I am strong; but that doesn't matter either. My _love _is strong; that matters. That is the reason. My love. My love for Tobias; for Christina; for Uriah; for Caleb; for my family. But I have realized it now. I can let go of my family. Because I have a family. My friends. My boyfriend. They are me; they are what has shaped me into what I am; what made me into what I am. Because they are my family.

**A/N:**

**Roses are red**

**Violets are blue**

**Now don't you dare fret**

**There's no need to review**

**(haha. Just kidding. Review unless you want to die:D)**

**I'm sorry for the shortness of the last chapter. I wanted to make it dramatic; a cliff hanger. Blah blah, my fellow writers understand what I mean. But this one is longer, and my future chapters will be also**


End file.
